


Guide to the Eir'Reyas

by PsionicsKnight



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsionicsKnight/pseuds/PsionicsKnight
Summary: A complete guide to the eir'reyas; the myriad monsters that the Sailor Senshi fought in their battles against evil. Showcasing their history, biology, and cultures, this guide will allow readers of all kinds to discover the untold histories of the Senshi's various foes--as well as what has happened to them in more recent years.





	Guide to the Eir'Reyas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> While I work on some other stories--such as the next part to Dear Ashe--I wanted to share something that I have a lot of love for.
> 
> Long story short; I'm a casual fan of Sailor Moon (though I used to watch it religiously) and I've actually really come to like the various MOTDs in the series. They are honestly some of the most well-crafted one-shot characters I've seen, and well... to be honest, quite a few of them are positively lovely. *Eyebrow waggle.*
> 
> Which led me to a bit of a surprise where, after I began to dive into Sailor Moon fan works, I... didn't find a whole lot of fan made works that dealt with the MOTDs. And I can only ask: "Why?" Seriously, the creature's designs alone offer an *ocean* of creativity--why haven't more than a few people tried to do more stuff with them? I've seen some fan arts, and sometimes in SM fanfics certain monsters will take a bigger role, but outside of that... they never seemed to truly get a big presence on the Internet. In some ways, I understand this--most fanfics will deal with the main stars, not background characters or one-shots--but I still feel like it's a huge waste of opportunity for fan works. 
> 
> In response, I decided to do my own attempt at it. And considering my love of worldbuilding, I decided to do more than just a list of general character traits for some/all of the MOTDs. It also did mix in with some RPG games like Pathfinder and Godbound, since I'm a huge fan of tabletop RPGs and feel that some characters--like Queen Beryl--would be more interesting if they had some connection to the settings of those games. That being said; I do want to prefer ace that all I will be taking from those games is just races, classes, and alignment. Nothing else will connect this version of Sailor Moon with that of Pathfinder official or fan made campaign settings. There is also some connection with one other famous Magical Girl anime, but that one pops up later.
> 
> It also gives me a chance to give an introduction to my "Aseik-Ilu Mythos"; a massive crossover fanfic that deals with various characters of different works coming together Avengers-style to fight against a new enemy that threatens their universes.
> 
> With that said, I present to you all the first part of my "Guide to the Eir'Reyas". Hope you all enjoy!

Eir’Reyas (Pronounced heir-RAY-aas)

Typical Alignment: Chaotic Evil, with tendencies to Chaotic Neutral. Used to be Chaotic Good.

Birthed from planets far away from Earth, the eir’reyas (single and plural are the same) have forged an identity of mindless monstrosities and demons that desire nothing more than the subjugation and/or destruction of humanity. In a way, this is a close but exaggerated claim about the creatures. While it is true that many of the eir’reyas’ most famous encounters on Earth dealt with them attempting to forward a dark plan by their masters, the Avatars of Chaos, they did not initially start off this way. Rather, they started out as a race of humanoids that, due to a special mutagen found within their DNA, have incredible environmental adaptability. While some of these traits took on a more general form, such as their ability to procreate with apparently any humanoid race, most of the time these adaptions are based on the individual. Due to this, not only are there six main eir’reyas subspecies (youma, cardian, ulata/droid, daimon, lemures, phage) but almost each one of them are totally unique, leading to a species that can, at first glance, look more like a collection of aliens rather than a single species. Each eir’reyas subspecies has its own values, cultures, and governments, but there are a three traits that do blanket over all of the eir’reyas.

The first is the fact that, in general, eir’reyas cannot form a strict, ordered society. While some rules, order and notion of leadership are okay; the chaotic nature of the eir’reyas makes things like complex and orderly governments difficult to run for the alien beings. Even though some lawful governments founded by eir’reyas have worked in the past, most of them have instead fallen due to the flimsy organization, the members not taking their duties completely seriously, contradictory rules that make things more difficult, or, in the worst cases, outright rebellion by eir’reyas citizens. In contrast, minimalistic governments, anarchies and pseudo-communist states have worked incredibly well, provided that certain aspects—commonly associated with John Locke’s concept of “Natural Rights”—are protected and given to all citizens within the community. In contrast, most communities that form within nations not controlled by the eir’reyas tend to get along well with its laws—though the eir’reyas won’t hesitate to fight back if they feel the country is becoming too strict or cruel.

The second commonly shared trait is the closeness that the eir’reyas feel towards their own kind. While individual eir’reyas might have feelings of animosity towards one another, there is no doubt that the eir’reyas are incredibly close-knit, always desiring to be with their own kind and willing to help out one another no matter what, commonly sharing food, medicine, resources and shelters with one another. While individuality is prized amongst all eir’reyas, assisting your neighbor is prized even more. In contrast, however, many eir’reyas communities are highly distrustful of strangers and outsiders, to the point where many communities will choose to willfully segregate themselves from their non-eir’reyas neighbors. Great tribulation and many tests await the non-eir’reyas who wish to befriend these beings—though there are indeed many stories of eir’reyas not only befriending, but accepting non-eir’reyas into the fold. 

The third and final trait is the fact that not only due to the mutagen multiple eir’reyas are vastly different from one another, but that the mutagen makes it so that male eir’reyas are incredibly rare. Even though each type of eir’reyas has their own likelihood of having men in the next generation, most eir’reyas populations have at least a 5 to 1 count on female to male eir’reyas. Due to this, male eir’reyas are seen in different ways amongst communities. Generally speaking:

· Youma tend to see men as second-class citizens, with fewer rights than their feminine counterparts. Most of the time, women will be seen as the stronger of the two and have the greater advantage in society. Traditionally, men cannot inherit property, gain positions of power, become priests, refuse marital offers or be trained in the ways of a soldier.

o When Queen Beryl of the Negaverse came into power, she changed some of the strictly matriarchal ways and made it so that men were slowly gaining more rights—going so far as to have three of her four generals be men. While reasons for this are unknown, most believe that Beryl’s marginalization on Earth caused her to become more empathetic to outcasts of society.

· Cardians tend to see men and women as equal, but complementary. Women are the ones who will be the heads of the household and provide for the household. Men, in contrast, care for the household and all within it. However, most cardians do agree that if a strong man is to marry, it is best to be a strong woman as well. Along with this, men are allowed to learn to defend themselves but rarely defend their communities.

· Ulata/Droids see men and women as equal-but-complimentary as well but on a more individual basis. To the Ulata male and female roles are to be judged on individual characteristics, not traditional gender roles. Despite this, some beliefs, such as men’s inability to lead, have led to prejudice where male ulata were unable to take on positions of leadership. In contrast, women are not seen as capable warriors while men are. Therefore, most communities have men becoming great warriors and knights, while women become wizards and magicians.

· Daimons are incredibly protective and honoring of daimon men, considering the fact that only one male daimon is born every generation. When such an action occurs, the parents are greatly honored, seen as having been blessed by the Divine, while their son is exalted—many times becoming the leader of the community.

· Lemures tended to see men and women as equals, though men were typically seen as more flighty and lustful than women. Due to this, many lemures preferred to find husbands from other races rather than marry with their own kind, though there were exceptions.

· Phages abolish this idea and seek to bring more egalitarian ideas to the other eir’reyas types.

Sadly, in more recent years, the eir’reyas’s influence through Chaos made them twisted forms of their old selves: they become more violent, xenophobic and misanthropic than their earlier selves. Obsessed with serving Chaos and its Avatars, many of the eir’reyas forsook their artistic, philosophical and intellectual sides, choosing instead to become the vicious killing machines that many humans became acquainted with during the Earth Invasions.

Marriage and Courtship:

To the eir’reyas, marriage was a sacred and wonderful union that was, naturally, meant to be eternal—though if unfortunate circumstances drove the couple apart, such as a loss of love, infidelity, or the revelation that a spouse was (becoming) abusive, divorce was seen as a sad but necessary event. Typically speaking, the eir’reyas had no official marriage ceremonies: most communities would either adopt the ceremonies that their “parent” nations practiced or would form their own. Traditionally speaking, eir’reyas did not have marriage ceremonies: rather, the marriage would simply have the marital parties pledge themselves to each other for eternity-usually by invoking whatever the name of whatever deity they worship as a witness. Many eir’reyas still practice this tradition, seeing their devotion to their partners and their calling on their deity to witness the action, as more genuine and binding than a ceremony or legal contract.

Due to the incredibly unequal ratio of women-to-men, marriage and procreate has been handled in different ways within the communities. While the daimons are well known for being able to asexually create “daimon eggs”—pods that hold their offspring—most eir’reyas chose to perform polygamous marriages, in order to ensure that there would be enough children for the next generation, though monogamy was neither forbidden nor unknown. However, if a traditional polygamous marriage is practiced, the single spouse must try and treat all of his spouses as if each was his own. While it is understandable this can be very difficult, if not outright impossible, to do constantly or perfectly, the expectation and attempted action is still seen as the main grounds for marriage.

Polygyny was far more common in eir’reyas society, though polyandry was not forbidden—however, many eir’reyas considered it difficult to perform, as well as unreasonable, due to the shortage of male eir’reyas. Marriage between eir’reyas of different types is allowed—sometimes even encouraged—but was difficult before regular travel became easier. Many eir’reyas nowadays, knowing they can have eir’reyas children with other humanoid creatures, have chosen to instead take non-eir’reyas spouses. The results of such unions have usually produced more eir’reyas, though some of them have taken on traits from their non-eir’reyas parent.

Courtship for eir’reyas is very similar to humans’ version of “dating”, though in this case, the female will traditionally take the first step. One key difference, however, is the fact that an eir’reyas “date” could have multiple partners. For instance: two eir’reyas friends interested in the same person might both ask the said person, with the intent to go on the “date” together. The same goes for marriage proposals: the woman will traditionally propose marriage, even if she must do so with other women. It also should be noted that having an open marriage, while allowed, is frowned upon—many eir’reyas, especially elders and traditionalists, believe that if one is married, then they should be loyal to them and an open marriage is merely a “sugarcoated affair”. However, the death of a spouse (or group of spouses) does let a person become available once again. Remarriage itself is even encouraged, but eir’reyas do states that love and memory for a deceased spouse should never end, as said spouses are waiting in the next world to be reunited, both with their lovers and with any new brothers and sisters they may find.

Eir’Reyas who have siblings are not only allowed to marry the same person but are strongly encouraged to do so as it is believed that it further strengthens their bond with both the sibling spouses, as well as their intended. However, while the siblings might be married to the same person, they are not considered married to each other. Therefore, incest is explicitly forbidden in eir’reyas society. If a group of unrelated eir’reyas decided to marry a single individual, they are considered siblings after the marriage and are still forbidden from partaking in incestuous unions.

One final, minor factor about the eir'reyas is that their views on modesty are largely different from that of humanity. For most eir'reyas, someone was "modest" as long as any genitalia was covered--thus, it was not uncommon for eir'reyas to wear outfits that would normally be considered skimpy or inappropriate for human-related settings, such as modified swimwear/lingerie or clothing that happened to show off a lot of skin. While there were eir'reyas who dressed in more conservative clothing as well, in general many eir'reyas were not afraid to dress in clothing that was more unconventional. Reasons for this would vary, but some eir'reyas claimed it helped to better attract potential partners or was better to use in fights--especially against the Sailor Senshi, who's magical powers and attacks often made armor ultimately useless.

Religion:

While many eir’reyas adopted the religions of their “parent” nation, there was a unique religion to them known as Jindo, which many contemporary people call “a combination of panentheism and the Jewish Kabbalah”. Jindo believes that a being or group of beings, referred to as “the Divine”, created the universe (and possibly other universes). This Divine is both transcendent and immanent to the universe, watching over everything and influencing people’s actions, but also sharing a “Divine Spark” within each and every individual. This Divine Spark does not make one on par or equal with the Divine—rather, it means that each person was made in the spiritual image of the Divine and can become more like the Divine through following a certain set of virtues.

Upon death, the soul of the believer travels to the Aether: a mystical plane of existence where they are judged for what they did in life. While views and interpretations differ, the most widely accepted interpretation is that an evil individual is reincarnated to try again, while a good one stays in the Aether with the Divine and any friends or family that they have accumulated over their life. Similarly, funerals are different for many believers, though some of the most popular are cremation, sky burial and burying the corpse in the ground without a casket. Followers of Jindo sometimes brought in other religious ideas, either through synchronization (i.e. saying that the God(s) of a religion are the Divine) or taking concepts or traditions, rather than doctrine, from other religious (wedding ceremonies, baptisms, etc.).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I really hope you enjoyed this work and that it got you interested in reading more about my take on the Sailor Moon MOTDs.
> 
> I will be posting the rest of the parts this week--I plan to post one part every day until it's all finished--so be on the lookout for that! For anyone who is curious; I'm going by which creatures came first in the anime, so the next part up will be the Youma, the minions of Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom.
> 
> I also want to preface that the information of this Guide--alongside anything I make in the Aseik-Ilu Mythos--is open source and can be used for your own fan works, if you so like. All I ask is that you give me credit for the original guide and any other associated works.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this and that you'll like the Youma chapter great as well!


End file.
